Deposition typically of metallic films are applied to semiconductor components and other articles. As used herein the term “deposition” refers to the formation of a thin film on a base material (substrate) as a work, and exemplary deposition techniques include sputtering and are vapor deposition.
The sputtering is a technique of evacuating a deposition chamber, then applying a high voltage between the substrate as the work and a target material as a film-forming material while introducing an inert gas such as argon gas into the deposition chamber, allowing the inert gas ionized by glow discharge to collide with the target material to sputter the film-forming material; and depositing the sputtered film-forming material on the substrate to form a thin film.
The arc vapor deposition is a technique of arranging a metal for vapor deposition as a block-shape solid (target material) in a vacuum deposition chamber, and evaporating the target material by arc discharge. The are migrates on the target material as introduced by a magnetic field applied by the action of a magnetic-field applying mechanism, to evaporate the target material, and the substrate in the deposition chamber is coated with the evaporated target material.
Exemplary deposition techniques using such a vacuum deposition apparatus include sputtering, cathode-discharge are ion plating, and hollow cathode deposition. These techniques may employ a magnetic-field applying mechanism to apply a magnetic field to an evaporation source, in order to improve deposition rate and ionization rate.
Typically, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2005-213636 discloses a composite deposition apparatus which includes a deposition chamber, an are evaporation source having a magnetic-field applying mechanism; and a sputtering evaporation source having a magnetic-field applying mechanism, both of the evaporation sources are arranged in the same deposition chamber.
W. D. Munz et al. describe a deposition apparatus including two or more sputtering evaporation sources each having a magnetic-field applying mechanism in “INDUSTRIAL SCALE MANUFACTURED SUPERLATTICE HARD PVD COATINGS”, Surface Engineering 2001 Vol. 17, No. 115; and A. Shutze et al. describe a deposition apparatus including two or more arc evaporation sources each having a magnetic-field applying mechanism in “Design and Operation of Modem PVD Coating Machines,” Society of Vacuum Coaters 46th Annual Technical Conference Proceedings (2003) ISSN 0737-5921.